


Achilles Heel

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles Heel

  


"You are, aren't you?"

"No."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"There is _nothing to tell_," Baal insisted with a great deal of enthusiasm, then proceeded to pretend he was fast asleep.

"Baal."

"I'm sleeping."

"Really?" She ran her fingertips down his leg.

"Really," he informed her. "Now leave me alone."

"Don't think so." Her fingers brushed Baal's side, and she felt him tense slightly. His eyes flew open and her smile got even wider as he glared. "I _knew_ it!"

It'd be terribly hard for anyone to stay intimidated by a Goa'uld System Lord once they knew he was ticklish.

  



End file.
